The Writer and the Paper Master: Shorts and One-Shots
by BigD1987
Summary: A series of un- and semi-connected shorts and one-shots concerning our favorite yuri couple, Maggie Mui and Nenene Sumerigawa. Permanent rating is not set, might change at some point.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so just a little note: This is a series of one-shots and short stories that are not really connected (unless I want to connect them). No plot, just these two being adorable. I'll have a few friendship shorts and a few where they're in a relationship. As for the time, I'm putting this after the series.

Enjoy the show!

Maggie/Nenene shorts, number 1: Writer's Block

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Ah, DAMMIT!" Nenene screamed in frustration.

She sat on her couch in a tank top, shorts and barefoot. In front of her, her laptop screen was blank. The flashing cursor was taunting her just as much as the blank document on her screen. She wanted so desperately to write something. She had something to say, but exactly what it was, she wasn't sure.

She wanted to write about the British Library Incident (as the press is calling it now) but it was so hard to find the right words to describe what just happened. On top of that, it's not just her editor, but the government would not allow her to actually _write _about the British Library Incident. How can you cover something with so impact up like that?

Really, she was suffering from a writer's worst enemy: Herself. She had so many ideas but all of them were fucking stupid.

"ARRRGH!" she screamed. "I need some coffee."

"Um, ma'am?" she glanced over at one Maggie Mui, who was poking out from her cupboard (she still lived there?) with her usual look; sort of a quiet, blank expression. "What's wrong?"

"I have writer's block," said Nenene.

"Oh," Maggie said. That's it? She doesn't have anything else to say?

"I would write something, but since your sisters aren't here I can't think of anything," she continued. "And Yomiko and Nancy are still out there in the world." Who knows what else those two are doing.

"Sorry," said Maggie.

"What the hell are you apologizing for?" Nenene asked.

"… Nothing," said Maggie.

A scoff erupted from Nenene's mouth and she flopped backwards on the couch. Then she saw, from her upside-down vantage point, the Paper Master walking past her towards the kitchen. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"You wanted some coffee," said Maggie. Nenene thought for a moment and shrugged, deciding it was a good idea.

"Black, two sugars," she said.

"Okay," Maggie said as she went straight for the coffee maker.

Nenene had to admit that having Maggie around was a little more relaxing. It wasn't her fault she had to betray her at the Library, so she'd forgiven the Paper Master. But she brought some continuity after Yomiko and everyone else left. Plus, she was a good person to talk to. Her quiet nature made her a great listener.

Of course, she could be a little _too _blunt sometimes. That was her nature.

"Here you go," Maggie said when she handed her the coffee.

"Thanks," said Nenene. She took a sip and stared back at the screen. Her mouth scrunched up and she scratched her head in confusion.

That was when she felt an arm wrapping her shoulder. She quickly looked to see a _very _flustered Maggie, who instantly noticed that the woman she was guarding was looking at her funny. "SORRY, MA'AM!" she said, quickly retracting her arm.

"Put the arm back," said Nenene. "NOW." Maggie did as she was told. But now it was a little more… relaxing for both. "Thank you, Maggie."

"What are you thinking about?" asked Maggie.

"I wanted to write about the Library Incident," said Nenene. "But I can't even write about that."

"What about Paper Masters?" Maggie asked. It was a simple question that Maggie didn't really think about; an innocent question out of curiosity.

But for Nenene, it was a revelation.

"That's it!" she said. In the heat of the moment, she gave Maggie a light peck on the cheek that made the Paper Master blush ten shades of red. Nenene did not notice, but she had already begun writing. "My editor never said anything about Paper Masters," she said. "That was genius." She began to write and her laptop showed a couple words:

"_Maggie Readman had a special ability: she could manipulate paper._"

"Maggie Readman?" Maggie asked, blushing again.

"It's just a working name," said Nenene. "I might have to change it. But I think it'll work."

Maggie blushed a deep shade of red again. But she smiled when she thought about it. "Thanks, Ma'am."

"No, thank _you_, Maggie," said Nenene. Maggie could only smile and pulled Nenene closer while the authoress pounded out a draft first chapter of her book.

"Can I read it?" she asked, "When it's done?"

"Of course!" said Nenene. "You'll be my first editor." Maggie just about died.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

End

Okay, so I'm going to make this clear: I don't really write shipping fics, but dammit, there isn't enough of these two! And you know what they say about being unable to find stuff you like? Well, this is my contribution. I hope I kept these two in character, though.

So tell me what you think! The reviews are right down there!


	2. Kiss Me, Dammit!

Maggie/Nenene shorts 2: Kiss Me, Dammit!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Ever since the British Library Incident and she moved back in with Nenene, Maggie always knew one thing: A bored Nenene was not fun.

It was a Saturday night that for the life of her, Nenene could not think of one place in all of Tokyo to go to. No bar, no pub, no club, no movie, no book store _at all_ in the entire city. It was Maggie's bad luck that forced her to be here tonight with nothing to do and nowhere to go. She wanted to go somewhere, too. But if Nenene couldn't think of anything…

"What do you want to do?" Nenene asked in a bored tone of voice as she stared across the table at her Paper Master bodyguard, her head resting on her hand. A pair of books were sitting on the table, but Maggie didn't look at them.

"I don't know," Maggie replied. A sigh escaped Nenene's lips.

"Great," she moaned. "No TV and I can't find anything to read, either." Maggie kicked herself for not suggesting that.

"I'm fine with reading, though," she said.

"Yeah, but you haven't read every book in this house ten times over," said Nenene. She was probably exaggerating. Maggie was unsure if she even had the time to read all these books.

But that look Nenene had on her face, Maggie was wary of. She was staring at her. And she didn't like it one bit. "Ma'am?"

"Call me Nenene," she said flatly.

"Um, Nenene?" Maggie asked again.

Nenene stayed silent for a moment. Something was going on in that brain of hers and Maggie was—"Kiss me."

"WHAT!?"

"I said kiss me, dammit!" Nenene shouted again.

"B-but what about Yomiko?" Maggie asked, unable to find any other excu—er, reason not to kiss Nenene.

"She's not here," said Nenene. "And I never saw her like that. Now kiss me, I'm fucking bored!"

Maggie gulped and tried to think of an excus—reason not to kiss Nenene. She could tell her that their professional relationship as authoress and bodyguard but they were also good friends. And yet for some reason, she'd rather face a pissed-off Nenene who's telling off some idiot stalker than right now. "I heard from Michelle," she said. It popped into her brain, but it was also honesty.

"Oh, that's nice," said Nenene. "How's she doing?"

"She bought 500 more books," said Maggie.

"Just like her," said Nenene. "And the short one?"

"Anita," Maggie corrected. "Michelle said she was doing better in school… She and Junior were getting along better."

"Oh, that's nice," said Nenene. "I was worried about her. I guess the Gentleman Incident put some sense into her." 

"Um…" Maggie said to discourage her.

"I know, I know," said Nenene. "I kind of miss having them around. When's the next time they'll be visiting?"

"Yomiko isn't back yet," said Maggie.

"Oh, right," Nenene sighed. Until Yomiko and Nancy returned from their worldwide trip, Michelle wasn't likely to come back. It was her kindness that made her do it, a respectable part of her.

"Miss Sumiregawa?"

"NE-NE-NE!" she shouted again. "You don't have to be so formal anymore!" 

"I'm sorry, Nenene!" When Nenene saw that Maggie was almost frightened of her reaction, she immediately calmed down and sighed, which helped the Paper Master relax as well.

"I'm sorry too," said Nenene. "Tell you what." She got up from her seat at the head of the table and sat down on the couch. With an easy-going and reassuring smile, she patted the cushion next to her to beckon the larger woman to her side.

Since she was still surprised at Nenene's sudden outburst, Maggie felt herself turn red again and her heart began to pound in her chest. But since Nenene pleasantly invited her… She swallowed hard and stood up, walked over to the couch and sat down. Nenene picked up a couple of books and handed one to Maggie. Her eyes began to glitter and water at the sight of it. "This is…"

"_For Whom the Bell Tolls_," said Nenene.

Maggie would have squealed if she was Michelle, but instead she hugged the book and opened it up to start reading. "A-HEM." Maggie looked at Nenene, who seemed a little miffed about something.

To her surprise, Nenene took her arm and wrapped it around her shoulders. Maggie reflexively pulled her in tighter… just what Nenene wanted. "Thank you, Maggie," she said.

"You're welcome," Maggie said in return.

They stayed that was for what must have been an hour. Maggie glanced up from her book and looked at Nenene. She remembered Nenene's request—er, demand—that she kiss her. Perhaps because she was feeling so grateful to Nenene for handing her some Hemingway, she moved in a little closer. Well, Nenene took notice and looked up at Maggie. "What is it?" she asked. "What are you—"

To stop herself from chickening out, Maggie went in swiftly and put her lips on Nenene's. Nenene was utterly shocked at first, but then closed her eyes and emphatically and gladly kissed back whilst putting her book down and wrapping her arms around Maggie's neck.

Maggie's heart was a-flutter, beating rapidly and she wrapped her arms around Nenene. Her lips were so soft and warm that she lost herself in how good it felt. But then Nenene broke the kiss, which made Maggie feel a little upset. "Why'd you kiss me?" asked Nenene.

"I-I wanted to," Maggie stuttered.

Nenene laughed for a brief second and smiled. "You should have warned me," she said.

"Sorry," said Maggie.

"Don't apologize," said Nenene. "Just kiss me again."

"Yes, ma'am!" And Maggie did.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

End


End file.
